No One But You, Is There Some One But Me?
by loulouluvswwry
Summary: Set about a year after Wembley, Gazza is still the Dreamer, Scara is still his 'bad arsed babe' Meat's messed up as always, there's a concert coming and is that one of our favorite bohemians back? Please R
1. Life Goes On, And That's The Hard Part

About one year after Wembley…

Galileo Figaro or "The Dreamer" was still in bed and showing absolutely no signs of getting up, just watching his 'bad arsed-babe' clean up around him.

"Gazza will you get up?! I'm trying to clean!" Scaramouche said irritably at him.

"But babe, I've got some much more important things to do." And he slowly raised himself up from the bed, so Scara wouldn't know he was moving.

Vaguely interested, his girlfriend replied "What's that then?" and at that point he jumped out of bed and grabbed he around the waist before she had barely had time to register he'd moved.

"This…" and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"Gaz…."

"Scara…" As he gently leads her to the bed,

"Gaz, I've got to…" and at that moment another person entered the room. A rebel chick, scantily dressed with a tiny black mini skirt and huge boots, with just a bra on her top, with a Scottish accent said,

"C'on guys, we gotta go set up for tonight," and started digging through Scara's clothes.

Gaz let go of Scara with a groan, "Great timing as ever Meatloaf!"

"Wha'? Oh yeah, right," she said taking no notice of what anyone said.

"Meat, what are you looking for?" Scara said, with a hint of exasperation,

"I've run outta clothes for the show tonigh', so I need ta borrow summit, Meat said, not taking her eyes off her task.

"Well Meat," Gaz said slowly as if talking to a child, "You know there won't be any clothes if you don't wash them."

Scara looked at Gaz in disbelief, "Look who's talking now!"

"What? Why?"

"Can I just ask what I was just trying to do?" Scara asked with sarcasm.

"'Mouche, you're just becomin' ay domestic Goddess. Or maybe," Scara could tell she wasn't going to like the next bit by the look on her friend's face, "Maybe you're jus' turning into a little ol' housewife!" And she let out a laugh, not so different from a cackle.

"Oh right. Ha Ha. You're so funny. Not! At least our room looks reasonable. And can I just remind you, who is looking through who's clean clothes?!"

"Aye, yeah," Meat took her friend's comeback gladly, "Canna borro' this?" Scara answered Meat as she was already leaving,

"But I want it clean when you bring it back!!" She shouted to Meat's retreating back.

There was a thoughtful pause. Gaz is the one to break the silence. "You know what?"

"What?" Scara glumly replied.

"I think you're mellowing out in your old age babe". He opened his arms and moved toward her, thinking to finish what they had been about to start earlier.

"Thank you Gaz! Just what I wanted to hear!" she said, anger raising her voice slightly, as she ducked under his arms and stormed out of the room.

"Maybe not the right thing to say Gaz!" And with that he slapped himself on the forehead and fell face first onto the bed.


	2. Scara turning nice? Gimme a break!

**Hey Gu****ys, Thanks for the review I got. Sorry I didn't put any author's notes on the last one. Just to say one "very" swear word at the end (just a warning).**

**So lets do this properly: I don't own any of the characters, just the story line. Please R&R. **

**So, on with the story.**

As the day wore on, the bohemians were mostly in the auditorium that had been especially made inside the Heartbreak Hotel. The massive room was made up by a huge stage where a drum kit was already set up. About 10 bohemians were doing stuff up on the stage. Within the room there was a huge sound booth which was right at the back. It was raised slightly and it had a massive lighting deck.

Scara was on the stage, standing to the right and slightly forward of the drum kit.

She was setting up her guitar stand that Bob had made for her. Although many of the songs they used had guitar solos, some didn't, so he'd made her a stand so she could take off her guitar whilst still on stage.

"Hey Scara!" Bob said brightly.

"Hi Bob thanks again for the stand." Scara had thought that just because she was mad at Gaz, didn't mean she had to be mad at everyone. A sign of her growing up, she privately thought.

"Glad I could help our guitar chick….. Oh, erm. Sorry, sorry!" He said quickly to keep the peace.

"Don't worry Bob- Oh. My. God!"

Everyone around them jumped because of the force she's said those last words.

"What Scara?" Bob asked tentatively.

"What? Oh, oh, sorry guys. Don't worry." She had to get out of there.

_I'm becoming nice! That can't be good?_

As she walked around the Heartbreak, she headed toward the nearest emergency exit without even thinking. She decided the fresh air would do her good and once she got outside, she walked across the wasteland unconsciously headed toward the van, where Gazza's and her own lives had both changed forever. And so she was back to Gaz.

Gaz.

Galileo Figaro.

Her Gazza Fizza.

Nice thought.

She sat down on the old mattress. One whole year it had been. She thought back to that day. The God's of Rock had been with her when she first yelled at Gaz. They had known she and Gaz were supposed to be together. They had been destined to be attacked by Meat and Brit.

Meat and Brit.

Even after a year it still sounded right.

Meatloaf and Britney Spears.

How was it that after only knowing the original rebels, (as she thought of them) for a few days, 2 days at the most, she had loved them like a family? Brother and Sister. Not like her own blood sister, the Teen Queen Janine, who had reported her to Khashoggi, but like how it should be.

She thought about Meat. In the last year, she and Meat had become closer than ever. It had been Meat who'd helped her to develop her bohemian fashion sense. Meat that dyed her hair every-so-often. Even Meat who'd helped her with contraception. She could ask Meat anything. It didn't sound like much, but it proved to Scaramouche that she and Meat were best friends. As she said, sisters.

But one question Scara could ask was how Meat had coped the last year. At the beginning, just after Wembley, the bohemians had an unspoken pact not to leave Meat on her own. Until one day Meat had got really angry and screamed that she needed to be alone. Since then Meat seemed to have improved but, as always, still drank and smoked too much.

As Scara sat there in silence, thinking about the people she loved, she noticed someone was talking. Well 2 people chatting, sounding very cheerful. As Scaramouche snuck further into the van to be more hidden, the 2 people walked past. A guy and a chick.

_When had she started using 'chick'?_

One of the voices, the girl's, sounded vaguely familiar. She couldn't think who it was. It was like for a dream.

_I swear I become more like Gaz everyday._

But the guy's was even more familiar. Much more so.

The she saw him.

_Fucking Hell-_

BRIT.


	3. Speak like a Teen Queen: Oh My God!

**Hey guys, once again thanks for reviews, they really do boost author's confidence. Ok a slight change in this one ****it's from Scaramouche's point of view. I think there might be a few grammar mistakes, for this I'm really sorry.**

**I do not own any of the characters, just the story line.**

**Hope you enjoy. On with the story.**

Brit and a chick. Someone other than Meat.

Oh. My. God!! I know I sound like a Teen Queen, but Oh. My. God!!

I gotta get back to the Heartbreak and tell someone. Not Meat. Gaz, he'll know what to do…..erm maybe not but I still gotta tell Gaz. So I ran the long way round, rather than risk bumping into them. As I got closer to the Heartbreak, the panic started to calm down.

Maybe it wasn't Brit. Maybe I'm delusional, but it was Brit. I'm 100 sure!

As I burst through the closest doors to our room, I hurl myself at the nearest person. Luckily it's Gaz.

"Have you seen……. Thank the Rock Gods it's you. Come with me- NOW!!" Gaz hasn't said a word, but then I remind myself that I haven't let him. Deep, calm breaths.

I'm hyperventilating. I'm having a heart attack!! Then I remember that I've just run the best part of a mile. If I'm like this, then how is Meat gonna react? Don't think about Meat yet. I can't.

"Scara babe. What? What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I erm, I just saw someone. Someone who is supposed to be dead."

"What? Scaramouche, are you winding me up? So where's everyone who's in on the joke?" He looks around expectantly.

I look around desperately, wishing that it was a joke.

"Gaz, Gaz I wish it was." I burry my head in his chest, maybe I'm being melodramatic, but I just saw Britney Spears for God Sake. Brit, who's been DEAD a year!!

"But babe, you don't believe in ghosts and stuff. You never have. That's what you saw right? A ghost? Maybe it was just a shadow."

"No!" I jump up and start pacing, "I saw him. Brit."

"Brit what?"

"For the Love of Rock. I saw Britney Spears outside, on the wasteland when I went to the old van. He was real, whole. But that's not the worst thing."

"Scara babe, why don't you lie down?" The concern is all over his face.

I sit heavily beside him and face him. I look into Gaz's eyes, full-on.

"He was with another woman."

Suddenly it dawns on him, "Oh. My. God!!"

"That's what I said." Ok, finally he's getting it now.

"You totally sure?"

"Gaz, if you ask me that one more time-!!"

"Babe, I gotta know," he grabs my hands and holds then both in his. He looks into my eyes and it's almost like he can see into my soul, "Is there any chance that it wasn't Brit?"

"None." I say immediately.

"Ok, so what we gonna do?"

"Find Meat. We gotta be there just for moral support, if nothing else."

"Ok, she'll be in the auditorium." And we run.


	4. He's Back! Bloody Hell, He's Back!

**Sorry everyone major mix up, just gonna switch it around now, hope it still makes sense**

**I do not own characters only the storyline. P.s back to 3****rd**** person.**

**Open with the one before the next chapter lol.**

As Gaz and Scar went to find Meat, Brit was walking towards the Heartbreak Hotel.

"Oh darlin' just you wait! I've been gone a year! No no, I've been _dead _a year! I can't wait to see-"

"Meatloaf. You've told me a thousand times Brit," said the female bohemian. She looked much older than her years, not in looks, but in the way she held her head.

"So Brit," she said after a short pause, "Meat thinks you're dead,"

"Yeah."

"What are you actually gonna tell her about me?" She sounded quite nervous. From what she'd heard about Meat, she sounded like the original rebel.

"The truth darli'. Ain't nothing else I could or would do. I'll tell her if it kills me."

At that point they were nearing the HB. When no one stopped them at the entrance they carried on walking. There was lots of laughing and noice coming from one of the rooms, it looked huge to Brit, who had never seen the auditiorium before.

"So Gazza Baby made a name for himself. Good for him!" And Brit laughed a loud and carrying laugh that seemed to echo around the whole room. Then he spotted her. She was in the middle of the stage working with Big Macca, he was still laughing, obviously not heard Brit. Meat though, was stood so still she looked like a statue, like a rabbit in headlights. But she still wasn't looking his way. Slowly, inch by inch she turned towards him. It was obvious she hadn't thought he would actually be there. At that exact moment Gaz and Scara burst though a side door and ran towards the stage. The ran straight at Meat and started talking at the same time. Meat never took her eyes away from him, scared that if she blinked he would disappear. A smile grew over Brit's face, inclining towards Gaz and Scara and said to her "Glad to see some things don't change round here", and with that Meat fainted and hit the floor.


	5. The Scara We Know Is Back!

**Hi again guys, hope your enjoying this and thanks for the reviews please keep them coming!! Sorry this is really short, will make it up with the next one. Anyway, once again I do not own any of the characters, just the story line.**

**So on with the next chapter.**

"Babe, Meat!" Brit yelled over the chaos that had irrupted. Gaz picked Meat up and headed towards her bedroom, with Scara following at his heels.

_Why are they taking her away from me?_ Brit thought desperately. He sprinted after Gaz but as Brit opened his mouth call to them Scara rounded on him.

"How dare you!? How dare you come back here and bring some other bohemian chick to show off in front of her!? She thought you were DEAD! I did too until an hour ago!" She practically screamed at him.

"Didn't you see who-"

"All I saw was a dead man with a new chick following him!"

"O.K, I know I haven't been here but it's not like I didn't want to come back. What about letting me past so I can explain this to Meat, eh Scaramouche?"

Scara looked like a mother hen protecting her chicks (no pun intended) "If you think I'm letting you through there, then you're wrong! You may have forgotten you're supposed to be dead but I'm sure Meat hasn't! I'm now gonna go in there and make sure she knows you're actually back, so wait here!" Scara said, taking deep breaths once she'd finished.

"O.K, O.K. I've waited a year, I'm sure a couple more minutes ain't gonna do much harm."

As she went through the door, Gaz came out.

"Brit, story?" With those two words Gaz had not only said a greeting to his friend, but had also given Brit an opening so he could explain the past year.

And so, Brit started to explain.


	6. Brit is Back: The Explanation!

**Hey guys!!! Really really really sorry I haven't updated for ages. You know how it is, life got in the way!! Lol, plus it a really long chapter to try and make it up to you. Its basically just Brit telling Meat about the past year. The next chapter will be the same, then everyone will be back. It wont stay like this so please keep reading and more reviews please!!! **

**I don't own WWRY, nor the characters, just the plot and my own characters. (sorry about the babbling)**

**Here we go again:**

Scaramouche made herself busy around Meat's room. She piled the clothes into one corner and moved all the dirty plates and cups so they were just hidden underneath the bed. It was only when she could see all of the room she stopped and looked at Meat.

Meat had been laid on the bed by Gaz. Scara had managed to move the bed clothes around Meat so she was covered up. Scara thought Meat looked as peaceful as ever. None of her make-up had run, and the rest of her was just Meat. Scara couldn't help it, she thought about what she'd just said. It was just going back to the being too nice thing, not what she'd actually said, more to do with the feeling inside her. A thought struck her.

_Is this guilt?_

Yeah she'd felt it after rows with Gaz, but never this hot, burning feeling. How could she tell Meat now? What about that slightly familiar girl? What would she tell Meat? She didn't know but it had got to be now.

"Meat? Meatloaf?"

"Aye, Hen?" She said sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Scara said a little shakily.

"Fine fine. I jus' 'ad the strangest dream. Brit were back."

"Meat, that…. That was real. Brit is here."

"Whada ya say?"

"Brit is back."

"Fuckin' Hell!" She sat up, "Send 'im in!" When Scara left, all Meat could do was sit there, on her bed still wrapped up. It did occur to Meat that she should probably get up and find her mirror, just to check what she looked like. But before Meat could summon any strength to move, Brit walked in.

_Brit._

She didn't know if she'd it out loud or not but suddenly he was there, right next to her, wanting to know if she was OK.

"Meat? Can you hear me? Are you OK?"

"Aye Brit, I'm fine. Shocked but fine."

"I bet you wanna know what's been happening the last year eh?"

"That I do, hen."

Brit took a deep breath; he didn't know whether from relief that Meat hadn't gone mental like the old Meat would have, or a sigh because of the year they had lost.

"Well firstly, that gun that they zapped me with obviously didn't kill me. It was a 'Zonar Strike'. It mean that although I looked dead and had actually stopped breathing, they kept me alive somehow. You will never believe the shock I had when I realised I wasn't dead. I remembered everything. The fight and the pain. I thought I was dead I hoped that I'd die. The pain was so unbearable I passed out- that's when they stop the breathing.

I dunno how they do it. It's just like the prisoners are all machines. They keep you with a heart beat but you could be dead." The puzzled look Meat gave him mirrored the way he'd felt.

"I dunno what happens Meat. I don't understand it all. So when I woke up, I was in this tiny cell. It didn't even have a window. I used to just sit there and count the cracks in the floor, between the tiles. There were 187". It had disgusted Brit that he had been so helpless. After all the year of being one of the 'senior' bohemians and always looking for the Dreamer, he'd felt more hopeless than he'd even been before they'd found Gaz. At least back then he'd had his baby with him.

Meat.

When he looked up into her face, he realized all at once how much he loved her. Yeah, during the last year, her face was all that had kept him going. But now it was all burning up inside him. The love from all that time ago. He pressed on.

"Anyway, they would let us out of the cells for eating and exercise and stuff. I soon realised I wasn't the only rebel there. We were even told when Gazza, Scara and you guys bought down GobalSoft- by Khashoggi. He became the boss. After that there seemed to be more rebels brought in. I struck up a friendship with one of the younger guys and found out that basically other than me, all the others were 'Potential Bohemians'. It was like stepping back in time. To before, when we were arrested last time, except it was much worse. I reckon after Gaz and Scaramouche escaped, they upped security and became much more violent. The kids were being tortured Meat. One girl was almost raped. I ended up looking after her. It was like a business transaction. I was her protection and she helped me work out a plan of how to escape. In the end we became friends-"

"Brit, is this the lassie that's dow'stairs now?"

"Yeah Meat, but please let me finish the story. Trust me." He said quietly.

"You know I do."

"Baby, you don't know how good that sounds. So anyway, this girl was a Teen-Queen-"

"Then why was she arrested?" Meat asked.

"Babes, if I don't tell you everything now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

Meat inclined her head, as if giving Brit permission to carry on.

"So this girl, this Teen-Queen. She worked against to bohemians. She had grassed up her own sister." At this Meat gave a look of fury, "for bein' a rebel?" she asked between gritted teeth.

"A 'Potential Rebel'. Meat don't judge her too harshly, she's leant from her mistakes. So the sister was arrested, the girl was a bit upset but she'd been told it had been the right thing to do, not only by Khashoggi and Gobalsoft, but also by her parents.

But when were sorting out the sisters things (they had told everyone she'd been killed by rebels on the wasteland) she came across a few of her sister's 'rebel' things; hair dye, black outfits and a diary. She was a spite-full Teen Queen so she was gonna use anything in that diary to prove her sister was a freak. So she started reading the diary. Every thought, every whim, every piece of her sister's life was in the diary, so she read and read and read all of her sister's life. Every tear her sister had cried, every name she's ever been called and so much more was in that diary. It was being lived a second time. She started to understand her sister more than she ever had done before. And more importantly she, herself started to feel the same. Different, weird. She became a bohemian. Well, as close as you can without actually being here with you guys.

She wore her sister's black outfits in tribute. She learnt _real_ songs, until on day someone (she thinks her parents0 grassed her up. It was like history was repeating itself. We didn't talk about the rest. Then she met me. And when I escaped, I brought her along too.

So baby, what do you say?" Meatloaf leapt up from the bed before Brit had even realised and planted her lips on his.

"I never thought I'd feel this again baby. I was certain you would have found someone else."

"Never!! But Brit 'ow did you and the chick get outta the prison?"

"Well…"


	7. Brit is Back: The Escape!

**Hey guys, I'm really gonna try and update more than I have been, thanks to those people who read each new chapter. I know everyone says this all the time but please Review. It means so much to every writer. Please please please review. Whether you like it or not so much, or if there's any mistakes or if anything needs clarifying. Ok, begging over.**

**Again WWRY doesn't belong to me, nor the characters, just the plot and my own characters.**

**Here we go again:**

"Well…. To start with we passed notes to each other during our 'out' time, when we were allowed out of our cells. We gradually came up with a plan. During one meal time she would make a distraction, like climbing on a table and start singing and dancing to one of her songs. I grabbed one of the guards 'Zonar Strike' guns and started zapping the guards. After that it was relatively easy. We found an open window and climbed out. I think Khashoggi thought that no one would get past his men and their guns. We did.

As soon as I pushed the girl through the open window more guards came bursting through the prison. I jumped out next but not one other person got out in time." Tears dripped down Meat's face. Brit looked at them and wiped them away with his finger-tips. "Touch my tears with your lips, touch my world with you finger-tips," Meat murmured the song Scaramouche sang so often.

Brit carried on, "Babe, if I could have got them to them, I would have. But it was a choice between me seeing you again or saving them. You know what I chose to do." Meat nodded in agreement.

"Once we got outside we dodged the guards that were around. The Rock Gods were with us- we found an unmarked van. Even though we didn't understand why they would have a van and not just use transporters we used it. It was the break we needed. We went as far as we dared in the open. We could have got here months ago, but we knew it wouldn't be long till they knew the van was missing, what we didn't know was while we'd both been knocked out; they'd transported us to The Russian District. Of course we couldn't use normal transporters, they'd have been on to us before we could turn around.

It was hard. We had to turn into GaGas." At Meat's gasp Brit looked up into her eyes.

"Babes, it was the only way. We became traitors to our beliefs." It had broken Brit's heart to go back to the way of life he'd gotten out of years previously.

"It was a sacrifice we had to make. We nicked clothes." Brit didn't explain that they'd had to mug a dozen GaGas to get thee stuff they needed. It wasn't just about losing their bohemian looks, but also getting key-cards to get on public transport. They had to steal virtual credit cards, as there was no other way to pay for anything.

They nicked wrist-waps, laptops, everything they could get their hands on. Brit didn't tell Meat any of this. He knew she would be able to handle it, he just didn't want her to know about those bits. It wasn't like the old days, nicking stuff for instruments before the Dreamer had arrived. He just didn't want her to know.

"We slowly made our made out of the Russian District, towards the German District. We managed to get out of Russia and into Germany quite easily. Although we kept changing transporters, to look like we were changing our pattern and direction. We headed for the old city name 'Berlin' it was once we got to Berlin we started having trouble. Whenever one of us went out for anything reason, we were followed. Within 6 months of our escape they'd tracked us down," Meat looked shocked that he'd already told half of the story, Brit knew he was rushing through this and that Meat probably wouldn't understand but he wanted in over as quickly as possible,

"So we got out of Berlin as quickly as we could. We headed towards the French District. It was much harder to blend in, in Paris (the old named capital) so we carried on south to 'Spain'. We lost our trackers and decided to stay there for a while. It took us four months to find someone who was travelling straight to the British District, without any stops and who was willing to take us with no I.D and no questions. Finally we found him. He was a South American dude and a bohemian living in 'Madrid'. His name was Bono. He wasn't convinced but when he found out that we knew the Dreamer and his Bad Arsed Babe he started to trust us. So after about 10 months of waiting and hiding we were finally one our way home. To my home, the Heartbreak Hotel." As her love spoke Meat noticed this time he had tears glistening in his eyes. She held his hands in hers, between then, and squeezed them tight, to show him she was still with his. Brit composed himself and then carried on.

"I knew something was going on because the SP's kept checking our boat. They'd use a transporter and just appear. It was the longest time I've ever gone without hearing music. We stayed as GaGas for the month it took us to cross. When the SPs asked us why we didn't just use a transporter to cross, we just said stuff like 'we wanted to feel what it was like, crossing the water in a boat.' It was a nightmare but eventually we got to the British District ad the walked here. To you. I love you Meat."

"I love yeh too Brit." Brit passionately kissed her,

"Oh babe, I almost forgot," Meat wondered what else there could be, "The girl I travelled with, we called her Cat Stevens, she- she-"

"Are yeh in, love with 'er too?" Meat asked, distressed.

"NO!! No she's, she's…"

"What?!?!"

"She's Scaramouche's sister."


	8. Meat's Emotion

**Hey again guys, 2 updates in 1 night wow!! suprising for me eh?? lol. I'm really enjoying this fic, so look out for more from me!!****I just want to say that it's really short, but it's needed just as a bit of background for Meat and Brit. Please stay with me!!**

**I do not own the WWRY format, characters just the plot in this fic.**

**Here we go again:**

"WHAT?!?!" Meat screamed. Brit jumped up and started pacing the length of the room.

"You heard me."

"That bitch, she grassed Mouche up? I'm gonna killa!!" Meat tried to get up but Brit pushed her gently back down onto the bed.

"Meat," she ignored him and struggled to get past him.

"MEATLOAF! Listen to me! She regrets it. Don't you remember what I told you? About her becoming a rebel in tribute to her sister?"

"Yeah, but she grassed up meh bes' mate. She's more my sister than she is 'er's!" Meat said angrily.

"Babe, calm down. You need to be calm so when Scaramouche finds out, you can be there to be her mate and to support her." Brit said slowly. This seemed to calm Meat down slightly.

"Yeah, yeh right," she said to him.

"I know. Had you forgotten that about me babes?" Brit said and started to laugh at Meat's indignant look. Meat then started to laugh too.

"Yeah, I 'ad." She said to him, laughingly. It was only as Meat started to laugh she let out any real emotion. While laughing, she started to cry. Their laughter subsided but the tears just kept coming.

Brit just held her, and kept her safe.


	9. Warning: Warpaint present here!

**Hey again guys, a big shout out to all the guys who have reviewed and added me on fav story/author it really means a lot and please keep them coming.**

**Also just wanna say sorry to OperaAngel, who I gave the next chapter title and said I wasnt gonna update till in the week, I just really wanted to get it up!**

**Again I don't own WWRY, the format, or the characters, just the plot to this fic.**

**Here we go again:**

It took Meat a long time to compose herself. All of the emotions of the past day had taken there toll on Meat. When she finally had the strength to move out of Brit's arms, she calmly found her make-up bag and re-applied her eyeliner to a much deeper shade.

She re-applied her lips in a lipstick also in a much darker shade. (It was so dark it was almost purple, Meat smiled. _Mouche would be proud_.)

All the time Brit just watched. He had almost forgotten her routine, but it was all coming back to him now.

"Are you putting your war-paint on Meat?" Brit asked, laughingly.

"Yeh'd be surprised Hen. C'mon," she turned as she moved towards the door, "let's go find Mouche an' The Dreamer, eh babe?" She turned round to look at the love of her life,

"I 'ave a feelin' they're gonna need us," with that she threw back her head and laughed.


	10. Boyfriends under the thumb!

**Hey guys i know again its been a while, but you get two for one today!!! yay!!! Hope you all like it, please review!!!**

**Again I dont own the WWRY format or characters, just the plot in this fanfic.**

**Here we go again:**

The whole time Brit and Meat had been talking, Scaramouche and Galileo had been down the hallway.

Gaz sat on the floor watching his girlfriend pace up and down the hall. She would occasionally blurt things out like 'I'm gonna kill 'im!" and 'I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!' Every time she spoke, she made Gaz jump out of his skin. After about an hour they heard a noise.

"Do you think they're…. erm…..?" Gaz said with a blush. Scara stopped pacing to listen.

"No Gaz. But she is screaming. Oh my God! I'm going in there, he must be hurting her!" Gaz leapt up and restrained his girlfriend.

"Babe, you don't know anything. She might have tripped," at the look on Scara's face, he started to blush,

"Or anything…." He finished lamely.

"OK then. But if he has I'm gonna kill him…. And you!!"

If Gaz was surprised he didn't let it show on his face.

"OK, babe…" he repeated.

Gaz carefully let go of her, but he kept close enough so that if she looked like she would burst into Meat's bedroom, he could grab her quickly.

When she had calmed down completely he let go off her and sat heavily on the floor, "Come here babe." He said quietly to her. Scara smiled and sat down next to him. She leant against Gaz and settled into the crook of his arm. A place she'd always loved, she always felt safe there.

She looked up at him,

"Gaz….. I love you, you know that, right?" Scara said, usually unsure of herself.

"Oh Scara, course I do. I love you too. What's made you say that?" Gaz asked gently.

"I dunno. It just feels like something's about to change. Something big." She looked up at Gaz to see his reaction. _Probably thinks I'm mad._

Gaz just looked thoroughly confused.

_No change there then _Scara thought fondly.

"Gaz I just dunno. Forget I said anything, but I do love you."

Gaz captured her lips in a kiss, just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Meat's bedroom door burst open, and a giggling Meat and Brit fell out of the door.

"See what I mean Brit?" Meat said, with a finger pointing towards Gaz and Scara, "I had ta deal with this the 'hole time yeh was gone!"

A slightly pink-face Scara jumped up.

"Meat, are you OK? What happened?" She said to her best friend.

"Hen, I'm fine. Brit has explained it all ta meh. I've decided ta put it behind meh, and us. We ain't gonna speak of it again", She looked towards Brit for some reassurance, "Are weh?"

Brit looked at Meat. His Meat.

"Nah babe we ain't." He smiled at her.

"So Mouche," Meat looked sternly at her friend, "There ain't gonna be no questions, no snide comments, no evil looks. OK? I've accepted Brit back inta ma life, so yeh gotta too. Understand?"

Scaramouche seemed to look for a loop-hole in Meat's orders. She couldn't find one.

"OK Meat, if you're sure." She said, not completely convinced.

"I am." Meat answered fiercely.

Scara nodded her head, "OK, but what was all the shouting about? It didn't seem like you was 'accepting' then eh?" Scara smirked at Brit.

"What did I jus' say?!?! No comments Scaramouche!" Scara's gaze snapped back to Meat's face, shocked with her use of Scara's full name.

"Alright, alright, she won't, will you Scara?" Gaz said. His girlfriend looked rebellious, (more rebellious than usual.)

"No I won't. But what was all the shouting about?"

"It were, erm…." Meat looked at Brit for some help, "It were-"

"Meat got a little emotional about something I said, that's all. Gazza-baby, how about we go for a walk? Leave these two lovely ladies to kiss and make-up eh?"

"Cool Brit," Gaz looked at Scara, "OK babe?"

"Yeah, you go on." Brit looked on and laughed at the exchange.

"God things really haven't change eh?"

He walked over to Meat and kissed her.

"Sure Hen, it's fine fa yeh to go too." Meat said smirking at Brit's surprised face.

Hearing the other two laughing at them, he got close to her ear,

"You gotta tell her. It's only right babe." Meat sighed, her face changing rapidly from amused to anxious.

"I know, I will. I love yeh."

"I love you too." He answered.

Brit and Gaz walked away after kissing their girlfriends one last time each. They headed to The Seven Seas bar.

"OK Meat, why the Hell are you gonna hang out with me, when the love of your life just got back?" Scara asked her best friend.

"Oh, erm, its jus' been a long time since we, yeh know, 'ung out together." Meat managed to get out, "So come on, lets go this way ta the auditorium, weh can see 'ow far they've go' withou' us."

As they walked, Meat linked her arm through Scaramouche's.


	11. Gazza Fizza's adventure!

**As I said 2-4-1 today, hope you like it. Again REVIEW!!!! **

**I dont own the WWRY format or characters, just the plot in this fanfic**

**Here we go again: **

As the girls walked towards the auditorium, Gaz and Brit headed to The Seven Sea of Rhye bar. Although all of the rebel's and misfits who had ended up there had become free with the sound of real music, many bohemians still visited the place.

With Pop still the bar-man, many bohemians remembered what it was like without hope, at the time before the Dreamer and his Bad-Arsed Babe had saved them all.

They sometimes went for a celebration, such as a birthday (which had finally become legal again after it had been outlawed for making the GaGas 'too' different. Plus, with already having everything they wanted at the touch of a keyboard, what need was there for presents?)

Back to the point. They went for celebrations, anniversaries, and after-parties. They also went to drown their sorrows as Meat had done many times during the past year while Brit had been 'dead'.

But today not even Pop was there. All of the bohemians were getting ready for the concert.

But then everything about today was different. Today was the day one of the best and original rebels had returned from the dead.

Once Gaz had handed him a drink, Brit spoke.

"So Gazza-baby, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked, his usual confused expression on his face.

"I mean how did you find the Hairy One's Axe? Where was it? What star showed you the way?" Brit said quickly.

"Oh right, well a Rock Star showed us the way, one of freedom fighters, 'Queen'." As Gaz got into his very own action adventure story, Brit was the perfect audience. Gaz had always loved repeating his story to anyone that would listen. Usually it was Scaramouche. She often had to remind Gaz that she had been there, and that it was her who had stopped him from giving up at Wembley. So it was a treat for Gaz to have someone who wanted to here all of his story.

"And so me, Scara and all the bohemians have carried on rocking into the New Year and we're gonna carry on for a long time yet!"

When Gaz finished his last sentence, he stopped theatrically and paused, almost as if waiting for applause. The next thing he heard was laughter, Brit's laughter.

"Well done Gazza! I always knew you would do it," and Brit grabbed Gaz in a massive bear-hug, and the Dreamer started to laugh with him.

**Ok just wanted to ask if anyone went to the cast change of WWRY london on Saturday day/night?? I couldnt go it was my dad's 50th party so no chance of getting out of it lol**

**What did you think??? was it amazing??? please tell me!!!!!!!!!! thanks x**


	12. The Girl's Are Back In Town!

**Hey guys!! Hope your all good!! And so another chapter of my fanfic is here for those of you who want to read it, and for those of you who are good enough to leave a review tar very much. If not just hope you read and enjoy!!**

**Ooooh, has anyone seen the new WWRY London cast, still havent been but really cant wait!! Let me know what you think!! **

**So again the WWRY format and characters _still_ dont belong to me, but this fanfic does.**

**Here we go again:**

As their boyfriend spoke, the girls made their way back to the auditorium.

Scaramouche knew something wasn't right. Her friend was far too quiet. Usually in the 5 minutes they had spent together, they would have had a row, made up and laughed again.

But Meat had said nothing and kept wringing her hands. Then suddenly Meat took a deep breath.

"Hen, yeh know I love yeh right? Like a sister. And so the next thing I tell yeh is gonna be twice as 'ard 'cos of tha'." Meat said a little breathlessly.

"Right-o Meat. I love you too," Scara said with a blush. "So….?" Scara said when Meat began to let the silence grow.

"So…. I 'ave, err, something erm, bad…. or good I dunno, it depends 'ow yeh feel when I tell yeh…." Meat stuttered.

"O-kay, what?" Scara said, suddenly a bit scared.

"Well it's erm, hard an' complicated…"

"Meat will you just tell me already?! You're not pregnant are you?"

"WHAT?!?" Meat yelled.

"Well, I know it would be difficult telling Brit, but we'd help you get through it…" Scara said.

"Scaramouche- I'm not pregnant." Meat said calmly, keeping her temper.

"But y'know if you was, we'd all be there-" Scara tried to explain.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!!"

"Oh, alright Meat, I was only saying…" Scara trailed off.

"Hen, if I was preggers, yeh'd be the firs' one ta know. OK, pregnancy discussion over. Let's go in and sit down, eh Mouche?"

"If you wanna…"

Meat led Scaramouche to the auditorium, but only once she was there did she realise the mistake she'd made.

She'd forgotten that Brit and the girl had made their entrance in the auditorium and that every bohemian was now talking about Brit's arrival with this new chick. Meat felt a twang on sympathy for the girl, she looked totally overwhelmed, but Meat soon squashed the feeling. She was Team Mouche all the way.

One thing she wished she had asked Brit was if the girl knew about Scaramouche being here.

_Yeah, _Meat decided, _Brit couldn't have kept that to himself for a whole year, _Meat smirked, _Nah, he never could keep secrets._

Meat then remembered why she was here. She didn't know what to do. She started stuttering,

"N-n-no Mouche, let go s-somewhere else."

"Meat, you was right," Scara said as she dragged Meat through the entrance, "Bossing them round will make us both feel better." Scara laughed and Meat let out a nervous sound, somewhere between a laugh and a groan.

When Scara stopped laughing she gave Meat a strange look.

"What's the matter babe?" When Meat didn't answer Scara looked over at her. When she realised Meat was looking past her, Scara turned to see what she was looking at. All she could see was the bohemians crowded around.

_Bloody lazy sods._

Then Scara looked closer. She realised it was the bohemian chick that Brit had brought back.

_No wonder Meat's acting odd. I thought she was fine about it now though. _Scara gave Meat another strange look. It soon changed to sympathy.

"You want me to go over Meat?" Scara asked softly. When she got no reply, she started to move Meat gently forward.

It was only once they got closer to the group, the bohemians noticed that Meat and Scara had come in. A walk-way appeared through the people. The noise dropped to silence almost at once. It was only once they'd got to the edge of the group Scara realised something was going on. Meat suddenly came out of her trance.

"Mouche, come on let's get outta here!" She tried to move Scara backwards.

Scara was frozen.

Something about the girl was familiar to Scaramouche.

Achingly familiar.

Scara shrugged Meat of her.

Realisation dawned on her face.

She started taking slow, equal paces towards the girl.

Only once she got right in front of the girl, did she do something drastic.

Scara punched her with all her might.

**I know, a little bit of a cliffy, you all know who the girl is but how is Scara gonna react next?? **

**Mwah hahahaha!! Only I know but the next chapter is half typed up so it wont be long till you all know. **

**Again... please press that putton and leave a review!!! Thanks xxx**


	13. Scara and Gazza Speak out!

**Hey guys, so again another update. I just wanna tell you all that I have finally caught up my hand writing to my computer writing. Finally i have typed up all the full chapters i have written so far, so hopefully the fic will get more interesting (if needed) lol. Dont worry i will keep updating for y'all!! Again I do not own the WWRY format or characters, just the plot to this fic.**

**Anyway, here we go again:**

For the second time in the space of an hour, chaos irrupted in the Heartbreak Hotel. Many of the bohemians were shouting at Scaramouche. She heard only clips of conservation.

'What the Hell?', 'She must have lost it!' and 'Has the Dreamer shagged her then?' Scara walked away from the girl, who lay crumpled on the floor.

She, again took so equal paces, this time towards a microphone which was set up on the stage. She started to speak.

"That girl," Scara pointed towards her, "that girl was the one who grassed me up to Khashoggi and the S.P's. She, in a way was the reason you were all sent to the Seven Seas of Rhye. That is Teen-Queen Janine, GaGa bitch extraordinaire. And, she is my sister." The gasp that rippled around the bohemians spurred Scara on.

"Yeah, I was weird. A loner. A freak. But what do they say?" She looked around as if thinking, "Oh yeah. Blood's thicker than water. Huh, not in my case. It's only since I got here that I realised what family is about. Unconditional love. I have it here, I feel it. But never at home, never with you, Mom and Dad. Never!!"

It was the first time Scara had ever spoken about her life before Gaz and The Dream. The bohemians stood fascinated. Only Big Macca moved, he went for The Dreamer. Scara carried on.

"You grassed me up, you selfish bitch," tears streamed down her face, "you knew what would happen and you completely ignored it. No! You made it happen! You have no idea what it was like being tortured!!"

At the very faint "I do" issued by the girl, who was still on the floor, Scaramouche started to laugh hysterically.

"You do, do you?!? I would have loved to have seen that! Your idea of being tortured; breaking a nail, making a fashion mistake, wearing last week's colours!! Yeah I think so!!"

Then Gaz, Big Macca and Brit came rushing in. Brit's eyes sought Meat's, when they saw each other, they exchanged a look and Meat shrugged desperately.

If Scaramouche saw them, she gave no indication that she had.

"You don't know what it was like! You come waltzing in here with Brit-."

"Scara, you need to know-."

"I don't give a fuck Brit!!" Scara practically screamed. Only then did she hear the soft "Babes," from where Gaz was approaching her.

Scara immediately sought the comfort of Gazza's arms.

From her little cove with Gaz she said, "But I do have one more thing to say to you: Thankyou."

Everyone's eyes widened.

_What did she just say?_

"Yes. Thankyou. Because if it wasn't for you, I would never have met this lot. Meat or Brit or Big Macca. Or Aretha or Bob or anyone else. But most of all thankyou for Gaz. He is the reason I live, and love. He keeps me sane even though he's insane!"

A small smile appeared on both their lips. Gaz then spoke up.

"I also wanna thankyou. Cos if you hadn't of grassed Scara up, then I wouldn't have met the love of my life. Also, I wouldn't be alive today." At the gasp of all of the bohemians and with Scara's eyes on him, he went red and started to stutter.

"I h-had made mys-s-self a pact that d-d-day. I was g-gonna k-k-kill myself, and I t-t-thank the Rock G-g-gods everyday t-t-that I didn't. And n-n-now I thank you."

Gaz started to lead Scara away from the room. He walked her back to their room, both of them in silence.

There he tenderly kissed her. The question in her eyes made him speak.

"Every word was true babe. I love you so much."

Scara kissed him with as much love as she had. Then she slapped him hard across the chest.

"You silly banker! Fancy saying something like that in front of everyone."

She laughed at the look on Gazza's face and kissed him again. "You love me that much?" Scara asked him, with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah babe, course."

"Well why don't you show how much that would be?"

Gaz grinned. "Yes Ma'am!!"

* * *

**So what do ya reckon?? you've read it so you know what to do, please press that putton and leave me a review, i love reading them. Tar xxx**


	14. Scara's Sister: Bitch or Bohemian?

**So hey again guys!! Hope your all good. I know its been a while, but i've been busy, but anyway here you are. There isn't much Gaz/Scara shananigans in this chapter, but a little bit of background on Teen-Queen Janine. Also a little bit on Scara with Janine. Again I sooooooo dont own WWRY format, characters blah blah blah, but i do own this fic.**

**Here we go again:**

Before Gaz and Scara had left the auditorium, there had been silence. Now everyone spoke at once.

Questions. Answers. Theories.

There were many glances towards the girl.

Traitor. Scum. GaGa kid.

She didn't move, not to defend herself. She deserved everything that Sally-Anne had thrown at her. Including the punch.

But Sally-Anne wasn't her sister anymore. Scaramouche was. If she could forgive Janine.

Janine knew it would be hard, convincing Scaramouche. Even as kids, when Scaramouche was still Sally-Anne, it had been hard to convince to do anything she hadn't wanted to do, but Janine had often succeeded. This new girl, who had taken the place of GaGa Sally-Anne, seemed much harder to crack. Janine wondered if her old tricks would still work.

Janine sighed; the sound came out more like a whimper.

Then she noticed Brit. Her one friend, if he still was. He moved towards her but didn't look at her.

"This is Blondie," he pointed towards her, "Also known as Teen-Queen Janine. Not anymore." All Janine could hear was silence, Brit continued,

"Yes Blondie did those things to Scaramouche. Yes she was a GaGa bitch, but she regrets it. She is now one of us!" At the uproar of his word Janine flinched. Only when Meat got up and stood next to Brit did the bohemians quieten down.

"Alrigh' guys. So Brit brough' this lassie 'ere. So 'e trusts 'er. An understatemen' would be that I donnae like what she did the Mouche, bu' Brit trusts 'er," Meat looked down at Janine.

"Hey. I'm Meatloaf. Call meh whatcha like." And she walked away from her, showing everyone that she trusted Brit's judgement, but didn't have to like it, or the girl.

Slowly, one-by-one the bohemians started back on their jobs.

Even though Janine entrance to the Heartbreak Hotel hadn't been like Gaz and Scara's the year before, it gave Janine a nice feeling inside her. Was it gratitude for a warm welcome, or arrogance at the warm welcome?

She really couldn't tell anymore.

Janine realised she'd been daydreaming. Brit was standing in front of her, looking confused. Janine reprimanded herself. She really couldn't afford to drift off on this one. No, especially on this one.

Brit bent down to her level, where she was still on the floor, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to her feet. She could already feel the swelling on her face where Scaramouche had punched her.

"C'mon babes, let's find Pop and get you set up here."

Even though Janine could feel the stares from the other bohemians, she knew she was better off having Brit's approval more than theirs.

Janine was glad for Brit to have Meat. And also how lucky Meat was to have Brit. Every come-on she'd sent his way, he had brushed off, speaking of Meat with such love and warmth.

She thought about Sally-Anne, (no she realised she'd have to remember she was Scaramouche now) and how her life had changed since her arrest. How she's just met her boyfriend by accident.

Her boyfriend wasn't just another bohemian. He was the Dreamer. No, he was _her _Dreamer.

Galileo Figaro. The one Janine had been waiting for.

Gaz, Sally-Anne had called him. Janine felt a pang of jealously.

There'd be a way.

There was always a way.

* * *

**Sooooooo... whatcha reckon?? What do you think about Scaramouche's sister???**

**Well anyway, my idea of Janine changed while I was writing this chapter, so if i go from sympathetic to harsh quickly, i'm sorry. I also wanna ask what do you think Janine is up to?? Is she a goodie?? Or not so much?? I have to say that original idea for Janine was one of kindness, to get deeper in Scara's mind set, a way to find out why she's the Scara we know and love. I've changed my mind and writing to fit around my new idea of Janine. I dont know if this makes any sense to anyone else but me, but hopefully as Janine's true colours and intentions come out, I wont just be rambling!! Lol,**

**Anyway press the putton and leave me a review please, thanks xx**


	15. Gazza's Beginnings

**When Galileo and Scaramouche had finished their 'fandango time', they lay together in bed, talking about everything and nothing, making sure neither of them got too serious**

**Hey everyone!! Sorry its been a long long time, but after the reviews I got asking me to start writing this again, I decided to find out my old notebook and start it up again. I just forgot how much I loved this fic!!**

**To bohemian94 yep Britney Spears is a guy in the musical. If ever I write about him he's always Brit. I just can't get used to 'Victoria Beckham' lol.**

**To OperaAngel, thanks for reviewing again, you've been a massive kick up the ae!! lol**

**To MissJules, I'm sure you'll know soon enough!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the WWRY format or characters, just the plot and Teen-Queen Janine!!**

**Shout-outs and ramble over, on with the show!!**

* * *

When Galileo and Scaramouche had finished their 'fandango time', they lay together in bed, talking about everything and nothing, making sure neither of them got too serious. At first it was quite awkward for them to talk but when Scara said as much, they laughed and the tension eased.

Then Gaz took and deep breath and started to speak.

"So babe. You're probably gonna get mad at me for bringing this up, but we need to," Gaz looked at Scara and pushed on, "Babe. What's next?"

"What do you mean Gaz?" Scara asked, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What's next with your sister? What we gonna do about her?" He could see Scara physically pulling away from him.

"Look babe, I know you're angry, but what about you?"

"For me Gaz, I have no sister." The shock Gaz felt showed all over his face, "No, that's a lie," Scara said and she saw him physically relax, "I have a sister, Meat. She's not blood but God, I wish she was."

As she was leaning on Gaz, she could feel every movement of his body and felt him flinch at her last words. She turned to look up at him, "Babe, I know you never had a family, but imagine if-"

Gaz spoke sharply," Scaramouche, I can't imagine. But I do know that you're hurting right now. I also know that if any of my family turned up here, regretting that they'd given me up as a kid, I couldn't just turn my back of them without knowing why. I know you've been angry for the last year-"

"Longer than that Gaz!"

"Alright then, longer than a year!" Gaz jumped out of bed and started to pull his jeans on, he looked up at her, "But you need to-"

"Gaz, I do not have to do anything! You have no idea how I'm feeling!!"

He straightened up and faced her across the bed, where she'd gotten up.

"Don't you understand-?" Scara started, but Gaz interrupted her,

"Don't you understand that my parents dumped me?! On the steps of the worst kids home in the city! Do you think that I wasn't upset?! Or hurt?! Or angry?! I hated them, and yet I didn't even know them, at least you could try and so something about it!! I couldn't try and change for them even though I wanted to!! In the end, no one cared, and that is why I was gonna try and kill myself!

Just because I'm the Dreamer, it didn't change anything! Yeah, you were hurt because you were a freak and loner and everything, but sometimes I think that you forget I was there too!! I was the weirdo, the loser, the 'son of a bitch', except I wasn't anyone's son, and don't you think that the GaGa's zeroed in on that?! Every student, every teacher gave me a hard time about it. I gave _myself _a hard time about it!! GordontheJones', Huh, but there was no Jones' that wanted me! So if I was you I'd give your sister a chance! She's one more person who gives a damn about you!!" And Gaz stormed out of their bedroom.

Scara knew that once Gaz had started talking it hadn't really been about her anymore, he'd obviously needed to let that out.

But it didn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

* * *

**So?!**

**Reviews PLEASE!! Also just a little bit of general computer knowledge, when i make a mistake and want to correct it, its like i'm actually writing over what i've already written. I know i can change it somehow, i just dont know how!! Please help, its really annoying!! grrrr**

**Anyway please review the story, and review me the way to turn the over-writing off. Thanks a lot!!**

**xxxxx**


	16. Janine: Her True Colours?

While Gaz and Scara had been away, Brit had taken Janine to see Pop

**Hey again guys, I really am hoping to get a chapter up quite quickly after one another, so I thought I'd start as I mean to go on!! Enjoy and on with the show!!**

While Gaz and Scara had been away, Brit had taken Janine to see Pop. It was Pop who sorted out her room. Once she'd got there Meat had been in and left her some clothes. Everything else she needed, she'd be able to get from Pop later.

Janine was lay on her bed, fully clothed, thinking about her day's progress. A shrill sound interrupted her thoughts. She sat up on the bed and reached inside her massive black boots. Yeah, they were normal for the bohemians but they were also great for hiding stuff in.

She pulled out a mobile transceiver, pressed a button and changed the settings to phone, and answered the call.

"Hello," she said quietly into the receiver, "It's always a pleasure to talk to you," Janine said, whilst pulling a face.

"Yes. No. Yes, I know, I was there. Remember?" Janine had to pull the phone away from her ear; the voice was too loud when he spoke sharply.

"Yes Sir. OK, I'll be there." She answered hurriedly.

Janine quickly put the phone back into her boot and looked around guiltily.

"Oh dear," she said to nobody, "I've woken the beast".

**And a special thanks to OperaAngel who **_**always **_**reviews!! Please, other people do the same!! Review!!**


	17. Meat's mind circles

Being as the last one was short, I thought I'd better upload the next one, as its short too

**Being as the last one was short, I thought I'd better upload the next one, as its short too. Enjoy!!**

Meat sat at the table in the kitchen. Most of the bohemians avoided the kitchen until a meal time, in case they were made to cook.

But, for Meat the kitchen was her refuge. Considering that before she'd come to the Heartbreak, there would never have been a need for her to boil an egg, or to even buy the egg to boil. Her lifestyle had been very different back then.

Meat sat thinking about Janine. She had spent little, if any, time with Brit since her 'introduction', so hadn't got to know what he thought of her.

Meat couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right. The only thing Meat could think of was the greed that had flashed in the girl's eyes when the Dreamer had walked in.

At least, Meat thought, she could guarantee that Mouche wouldn't be sucked in by her. Not that there was any proof about her, except that flash in her eyes….

Meat let out a sigh. She was chasing herself in circles.

After a while of sitting there, thinking, Meat got up to find Scaramouche. To see if she was OK.

And to tell her about the clothes before Mouche really lost her temper.


End file.
